The present invention relates to a system, a computer, a method, and a program for printing according to security requirements.
A general printer is provided with various security functions, such as automatic deletion of document data and input of password for printing, to prevent leakage of confidential information, and techniques for further improving the confidentiality are proposed. For example, in one conventional technique, a deletion process of each printable job is selectively set from a plurality of types of deletion modes. Furthermore, for example, in another conventional technique, measurement of elapsed time is started when a print job is accepted. The print job is executed if user authentication is performed before a lapse of set execution waiting time, and data of the print job is saved if the execution waiting time has passed before the user authentication is performed.